worlds_of_briftfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Energies
The substances making up the World(s) of Brift are made up of several core energies, which are fundamentally different, but can interact in different ways. Huon Energy Huon energy is what makes up most matter, and in its pure form it is a buoyand golden dust, which glows and floats. The Void is absolutely charged with it, and it can be used as a power source. It can however burn becoming Charconite when subjected to ridiculous temperatures. first created in the breath of the Oraborous. A variant is Charconite. Time Energy Time energy is what time is made out of, and can only be found in the Time Vortex. When huon energy touches raw Time Energy, the huon energy exhibits a blue flame and then never existed. Huon energy does the same when it is touched by those flames, and so a small bit of Time energy can destroy entire universes. When a paradox occurs, it can rip an unsealed rift into that universe, which would allow the time winds to destroy everything. Materials made out of Time Energy called Tardisinian materials are mostly used to craft the hulls of time vehicles, because they are resistant to the Time Winds. Tardisinian materials have a bluish tint and reflect light more diffusely. A variant is Paradox energy, which is like a more singed version. Void Material Void Material is what the boundaries of universes are made of, and if a large enough puncture is created, everything in that universe can be sucked into the void, loosing its shape and becoming pure Huon Energy. It is what makes up Void Iron, which is when instead of acting as a barrier, it takes shape as matter. Void Iron materials are unnaturally heavy, and always have a dark grey tinge to them, and reflect light better than other substances. Things made out of Void Iron can withstand the void. An ingredient in the alloy consisting the Iron Keys. Exotic Matter a very weird type of matter, totally and completely indestructible. It makes up the boundaries of reality and can block Purges. Bubbles of space inside the boundary are pocket universes. Beings can only pass through exotic matter using an Iron Key or if they are a Realm Master. Iron Keys are a combination of Exotic matter and Void material. Objects made from exotic matter are mathematically impossible forms, and when made unleash utter geometric madness upon that reality. Mind Substance Can only be created by a consciousnessian, but can only be conjured by an incredibly powerful mind. Matter made from it is called Ectoplasm, which can hold and respond to the wishes of a consciousnessian. Mind Substance can be conjured, by those who can, into amorphous blobs, but with training can be made into complex substances made from atoms, which can slip into other types of matter such as a regular body. Saturnian's bodies are made from Mind Substance, and The Gelth is a 2nd dimensional trans-universal entity composed of an Exotic Matter Consciousnessian controlling vast masses of mind substance. Ectoplasm is vastly less vibrant, is translucent, and when being controlled glows brightly. Is what most Souls are made of. One variant is Angelic Matter, which is created by putting Mind Substance through a Purge. Angelic matter is brittle, has a constant luminosity, and has a gold and sparkly tinge. Once conjured, the shape cannot be changed. Beings made of Angelic Matter are usually 4th dimensional, or are contained within Mind Substance bodies. Before their demise, the Angels were made of this. Almost exclusively conjured as Angelite. Category:Substances